lorsque la vie d'un homme dépend de l'amitié
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: cadeau de noel pour Fanfan


voici le cadeau de noel de Fanfan..

joyeux noel, ma chère..

tous les personnages, lieux sont à Tolkien..

* * *

**lorsque la vie d'un homme dépend de l'amitier**

Le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser en passant à tout ce dont il n'avait put avoir. Malgré l'amour que lui portait le seigneur Elrond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était loin d'être comme tout ceux avec lesquels il vivait. Ils avaient tous, à l'exception de sa mère et lui, de longues oreilles pointues et ne changeaient pas d'un poil avec les années, alors que lui grandissait et vieillissait plus rapidement que tous les autres. Pour cause, il était un humain vivant parmi les elfes. Un orphelin de père qui ne pouvait trouver pour seules condoléances l'enseignement que lui prodiguait le seigneur de la cité. Il était, au cours des années, devenu très proche des deux fils du roi elfique. Les deux jumeaux, malgré leur âge, semblaient à peine plus âgés que lui à présent et, d'ici une dizaine d'années, il ne tarderait pas à atteindre leur grandeur et leur force. Il avait une dizaine d'année à présent et il ne parvenait à donnée une estimation qui soit véritable de l'âge qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir.

Il partait souvent dans la forêt avec les deux hommes lorsqu'il leur arrivait de prolonger leur séjour. Ils devaient, en effet, souvent partir guerroyer dans des contrés lointaine et séjournaient également très souvent dans la forêt de Lothlorien où vivait la famille de sa mère. Ils avaient également une sœur qui, selon les dire, passait le plus clair de son temps chez la reine Galadriel, sa grand-mère. Il n'avait donc jamais eut l'occasion de la rencontrer jusqu'à présent.

Lorsqu'ils revenaient sur la terre de leur père, ils lui parlaient de royaumes lointains et de peuple qui lui était encore inconnu. Entretenant les rêveries du jeune homme qui souhaitait plus que tous découvrir la terre qui l'entourait. Il connaissait, à présent, bon nombre de légende et la géographie de la terre du milieu ne comportait plus la moindre surprise pour lui. Il connaissait autant l'histoire des hommes que des elfes, mais il ignorait encore qui il pouvait être.

En effet, la seule chose que le seigneur Elrond lui eut révéler sur lui-même se fut qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Hélas, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise, il était parfaitement apte à faire de telle découverte. Il n'éprouvait pas de rancœur, ni même de la jalousie en ce qui concerne leur immortalité, mais plutôt de la fascination. L'importance de leur deuil était si intense lorsque l'un d'entre eux ne revenait pas du combat qu'ils devaient le pleurer des jours durant. Pourtant, les morts humaines étaient si nombreuses, que la guerre n'ajoutait qu'une faible quantité qui suffisait à peine à faire croître le taux de mortalité. Bien que leur peine fut double, il accordait la même importance à ceux qui, comme son propre père, ne revenaient pas…

Il se trouve qu'à l'un des retours des jumeaux, se trouvait à leur coté, un autre jeune homme. Il semblait avoir à eu près le même âge qu'eux et il crut un instant que ses amis ne porteraient point attention à sa présence. En effet, il avait de la difficulté à imaginer les jumeaux porter attention à ce petit garçon qu'il était alors qu'un autre les accompagnait. Pourtant, ses inquiétudes ne tardèrent pas à disparaître lorsqu'ils le lui présentèrent. C'était un prince elfe qui venait de la forêt noire qui apportait des nouvelles de sa lointaine contré. Legolas, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait ne tarda pas à devenir l'un des plus fidèles amis du jeune Estel.

L'été qu'ils passèrent ensemble fut l'une des plus heureuse du jeune homme. Ils n'avaient point besoin de s'inquiéter du monde extérieur et tout ce qui importait était le nombre d'heure qu'ils pourraient passer à vagabonder dans les bois. En effet, les deux jumeaux étaient repartis guerroyer et c'était l'elfe à la blonde chevelure qui s'occupait de lui conter toute sorte d'histoire. Hélas, les jours passèrent et ils se peinaient en pensant à leur séparation prochaine. Malgré tout, ils continuaient à grimper aux arbres et à courir dans les bois. Il était même devenu extrêmement rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre.

Après quelques mois, l'elfe dut rentrer chez lui mais, malgré la distance qui séparait les deux royaumes, l'elfe fit, au cours des années qui suivirent, tout ce qui était en son possible pour rendre visite à son lointain compagnon. Ce n'était plus une simple amitié qui liait les deux hommes, mais davantage encore. L'un comme l'autre aurait été jusqu'à donner sa vie pour protéger l'autre et la confiance qu'ils s'accordaient l'un à l'autre était supérieur encore.

Lorsque le vingtième anniversaire du jeune homme arriva, il se trouve que son ami avait braver tous les dangers pour venir passer la journée auprès de lui. Cette journée ne représentait pas rien et tous le savaient. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne savaient que c'était également au cour de cette journée que la véritable identité du garçon serait révéler. Il fut donc l'un des premiers à en être aviser et le lien qui les unis, à partir de cet instant, fut encore plus important, car de la discrétion du plus vieux dépendait la vie de l'autre


End file.
